


winter drabble(s)

by healingmirth



Category: The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: M/M, Three Sentence Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healingmirth/pseuds/healingmirth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: first snow of the season</p>
            </blockquote>





	winter drabble(s)

Esca says that the snowfall is unseasonably early, and Marcus placidly responds that it is falling precisely when it ought, though neither of them have the experience of a single winter to back such pronouncements.

When they walk out to check on cattle who could not be less concerned, Esca strides ahead into the cold and damp and mutters not-quite-under his breath.

Marcus's more measured paces give his hair ample time to collect the heavy flakes, and when Esca clucks and fusses and kisses the chill off his lips, the remembered fear of harsh winters is barely hidden in his eyes.


End file.
